The Perfect Slave
by Kai Turner
Summary: this is my first story helpful critism and ideas are welcome is welcome SasoxSaku rated M for future Lemons
1. The Slave

As I step out onto the platform where so many of my friends have been sold already the bidding for me begins. I watch as the men bid higher and higher till a strange young looking man bid the highest that no one could beat. You see in this world women are property. We can be sold to the highest bidder in a fraction of time.

"Sold! To the man in the cloak," the man holding my chains said. The cloaked man had come up to claim me and just as he took my chains I kicked in the place where men do not want to be kicked. I ran not even looking back to see if he had gotten up.

_"I will not become anyone's property anymore,"_ I thought full of rage. I finally came to an alley where I shall hide till it blew over a bit. What town I was in? I had no clue. I figured that i could ask once i can disguise myself. Just as I was about to leave the alley someone had grabbed me from behind. I looked behind me and saw the cloaked man.

"_How did he...?"_ I thought out of fear. I was so scared that I couldn't even fight back. Next thing I know everything went black.

A few hours later I woke up. I look around forgetting what had just happend.

"I see you're up."

I jumped. I had not expected him to be watching me. He comes out of the dark corner. His red auburn hair shined from the sun that shown through the magnificent window. His eyes a brown with a grey tint looked cold and hard at me as I sat up in the bed. His face was flawless and shown years of hard time yet it seemed like time had stopped for him. I just stared at him out of fear.

"You shouldn't have tried to get away like that you know? Too many witnesses for that kind of an escape," he said with a kind of mocking voice that sent chills down my spine. "I am Sasori Akasune but you may refer to me as Sasori for I hate formal name calling." He noticed that I have not moved for quite some time. "And what would be your name, my dear?"

"Sakura," I replied with nothing but a whisper. He was about to move closer to me, but decided it was best to stay where he was.

"Well Sakura, please make yourself at home. Explore the mansion and if you'd like, but do not try to escape me. I need to run to town for a while so i shall be back later on."

And without another word he left. I didn't move as I heard his footsteps leave the mansion.


	2. The Kitchen Boys

A few minutes later I finally got the courage to get up. What I was going to do I still had no clue yet. I mean should I stay put or leave while he's gone? Last time my escape plan didn't work so well. He had caught me in the alley. Was he really that good at catching people? That is the question that makes me wonder about his job. I wondered around the mansion thinking a bit when something hit me in the head.

"Ow," I said obviously a little in pain. I rubbed my head and looked down to see an apple was what had hit me in the head.

"Sorry about that I tried to show my friend a trick and I didn't mean to hit you."

I looked up and saw a boy about my age with blonde hair and blue eyes like the ocean.

"I'm Naruto," he said with a goofy grin that even I had to admit could put a smile on anyone's face. "My friend over there," he pointed to his friend with raven colored hair, "is Sasuke."

"Hi I'm Sakura," I replied to the both of them as they were looking at me with a wonderous look on their face as though they had not seen a girl ever in their lives.

"A girl! No way!" Naruto exclaimed as he pretty much hovered over me for he is taller. "Look Sasuke! Sasori actually has a true slave now!"

I wanted to punch him so hard right then and there. "I am no one's slave," I replied coldly, gritting my teeth.

"Careful Naruto," Sasuke told his friend while still has his eyes on me, "it seems that she bites."

_"I can kick and punch real hard too but who am I to brag," _I thought with fury burning in my eyes. Naruto picks up the apple that was forgotten by my feet.

"Well see you around Sakura," he said with that goofy smile of his and walked back to his friend who was waiing patiently. I had to smile back.

"Yeah see you two around." I left them and kept walking down the long hallway peeking into random rooms every now and then until i came across the front door.

My one chance to freedom. Not knowing whether to open it or not was something I was seriously considering seeing as how my curiosity grew more and more. I opened the door to be staring at a beautiful front yard. Flowers of all kinds were planted about in different spots. The thing that caught my attention the most was the 8 foot red brick fence that lined the property. There was a beautiful well structured iron fence that was... OPEN!!! THE FENCE IS OPEN!!! I took one good look around to make sure no one's watching me if there was someone else besides the two new people I had just met. I slowly walked out of the mansion and onto the cobblestone path that lead to the darker cobblestone driveway.

As soon as I hit the driveway I ran towards the open gate only to be caught by a hand that seemed to have come from the otherside of the fence. Then I heard his voice.

"Now didn't I tell you not to try to escape, my dear?" His voice was icy cold and he had a smirk on his face. I frooze.

_"He was waiting for me. The bastard knew I was going to try to be free from him and slavery."_

"You must be punished, Sakura," he whispered in my ear as I stood frozen in place.

_"Fucking creep."_


	3. The New Room

I DON'T OWN ANYIHING!!!!!!!! so yea enjoy (you better it took my 3 freaking days to get this up)

* * *

A few moments later, after Sasori caught me trying to escape, I realized I was in a room. I looked around to find that there was no window and the door has no handle.

_"What kind of room is this? A holding cell?"_

I heard footsteps outside the door then the door opened. The light from the hallway poured into the small room making the person who opened it silhoutted to where I couldn't tell who it was. The figure steps forward enough for me to see it's.... Naruto?!?! Honestly I was expecting Sasori.

"Hey Sakura you feeling ok?" he asked a little concerned.

"Yeah what exactly happend?"

"Well Master Sasori said he saw you picking flowers or something then he scared you by accident and you just blanked out."

_"That lying sack of dog shit."_

"So yeah. Oh before I forget," Naruto says as he pulls out a box that was thin and rectangular. "Master wanted you to where this." He hands me the box and leaves closing the door behind him.

I look at the box that was placed in my hands and opens it to reveal this beautiful satin red gown.

_"Why the hell does he want me to where this?"_ I look down at what I'm wearing while thinking that and seeing I'm still in my slave rags I easily pieced it together. _"Oh..."_

Moments later I was in the red gown that barely skimmed the floor when I wear the red satin slippers that go with it. It had a slight poof and the straps came a bit off the shoulder but that was okay for me. As soon as i was finished getting into my new clothes the door opened again. This time it was Sasori.

He looked me up and down while I stood still very unsure of what to do.

"I have never known what a true angel looked like until now," he said with the most flattering voice he could possibly say it with.

_"Damn bastard's trying to flatter me. I'll kill him. I swear I will fucking kill him."_

"So shall we go then, my dear?" he asked while putting his hand out for me to take. I just looked at it then back at him.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"You'll see. You just have to be patient, my dear. Just be patient."

I hesitantly took his hand and he led me out of the room and into the hallway.

He led me into different corridors and hallways, through some random doors as well.

_"Where is he taking me?"_

The more we walked the more lost I got.

_"Damn this house is like a god damn maze. I'd never be able to get back where I started without a map."_

He finally opened the door that actually led to a room.

"This is where you will be staying for the time being," he explains with best sincere voice he could come up with as I walked into the blue room.

Everything was blue but different shades of the color. The carpet floor was of a royal blue that went with the bed. The curtains were of a cobalt that seemed quite nice. The walls were navy color as the ceiling was a baby blue. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling and the center of the huge room. There was a private bathroom and a walk in closet that had a different color scheme. The bathroom had a color scheme of red and the closet had a color scheme of green.

"I'll have the kitchen boys come and bring your things. I expect you to stay in this room until I return," he says as he closes the door and leaves.

_"What does he want with me? What does he want in general?"_

I walked over to the bed and touched the touched the neatly made bed. I went into the bathroom and saw a huge tub with a shower head. I went back into the room and looked around. The light from the huge window that lead onto a balcony told me that the time must be at least 6:00 pm. Unsure of what to do I just decided to go outside on the blacony and enjoy the nice cool air.

I walked out onto and looked to see that it looked over the backyard. The backyard was more gorgeous than the front yard. There were bushes of all sizes and cut into animal shapes. Some were swans, some were cats, and some were dogs. Something got my attention the further back I looked. There was a hedge maze. It was huge and it led all the way back to the end of the property. I made a mental note to sketch it in case if I make an escape attempt so I would knopw where I'm going.

While I was looking out I didn't hear the door open and someone walking towards me for I was too much in awe from the view the balcony got. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around fast. Having my hand into a fist I almost hit Naruto.

"Jeez. Take it easy. I didn't mean to scare you or anything," Naruto said with his hands up in a surrender position, his eyes wide. I brought my fist down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you either."

"That's fine." He smiled that goofy grin of his. "Anyways Sakura, Sasuke and I brought your stuff up. So yea see you around." He was about to leave when I stopped him.

"What does Sasori want with me?"

Naruto gave me a confused look.

"I'm not sure. Really I don't know. I wish I knew though," he lied as he left the room with Sasuke closing the door behind him.

"You liar. You know exactly what he wants with me."

I was angry, confused, and totally unaware of what was yet to come as I put away the things that were brought up to me.


	4. The Puppet Room

Sorry it's been like forever I had alot of things to do for school so yea ^.^' I used up all my ideas so please give me some.

* * *

Once my things were all put away I looked out the balcony doors and saw that it was getting late. The sun was on the horizon sending a nice warm red glow to fill some of the room. I was starting to get tired. It was all too much for one day. I went into the walk in closet and found a nice white night gown and changed into it. Then I crawled into the full size bed (which I nearly had to jump into to get in), covered myself up with some of the satin blankets, and fell fast asleep.

The next morning I awoke to the sweet songs of the birds flying outside my balcony, the bright morning sun, and... somone's arm around my waist? I then realized that my back was also up against something. Something moving but sturdy. I turned around to see him, Sasori, and he was slowly waking up from me moving around so much. I stopped. Seeing he wasn't going to wake up I slowly took his arm from around my waist and got up as quietly as I possibly could. I quickly took a few feet back from the bed watching him.

_"How did he...? when did he...? and i didn't hear him?" _That was all that I could think that was totally clear to me. My mind was racing with questions. And then the thought came to me.

_"What exactly did he do while I was asleep?"_That thought just creeped me out even more. I decided I needed some fresh air so I walked onto the balcony and looked out upon the beautiful landscaped backyard. There were people, most likely gardners, cleaning up the yard, trimming the hedges, watering the flowers, and stuff like that. Appearantly Sasuke and Naruto weren't the only underpaid servants here. I was too lost in my thoughts to not even notice that he was standing behind me.

"Well you seem a bit lost in thought."

I jumped and turned around to see him only inches away from me which nearly made me back up cause he's so close, but he grabbed my upper arms before I could.

"Sorry I had scared you," he said. His grip was firm yet strangely gentle like he didn't want to hurt me.

"I-it's okay." That was all I could stutter.

"Now what were you thinking about my dear," he said with a smirk that could haunt my dreams forever while still holding onto my arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said to him in a testy tone.

"Actually I would," he persisted on.

_"This guy just won't give up." _"Fine. I was thinking about what you want with me."

With that said he looked very confused.

"I thought it was obvious," he said releasing his grip on me.

"Well not to me. It seems like everyone here knows but me." His smirk came back.

"All in good time my dear. All in good time." He went back into the room and into the closet and pulled out a clean satin gown that was the same as the other one only this one was a royal blue and handed it to me. I took it and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up. About an hour later Sasori was leading me through the maze of hallways.

"I have something that I would like to show you," he said as he opened a door nearby. It was pitch dark inside. Sasori took my hand and gently pulled me into the dark room turning on a light.

My mouth dropped to the floor when I saw what was inside. Puppets. Of all sizes.

"This is my collection. I am a puppet master and a puppet maker."

"So you created all of these?"

"Yes. It is what I do in my spare time," he replied watching me as I look around the room until my eyes fell on this one marionette. It was the smallest puppet I had ever seen but had the most detailing of any of them. In fact it almost looked human. He walked over and grabbed the little puppet and walked back to me. "He's yours if you want him." He handed me the little puppet and I gently took it from him.

"Thank you," I said not taking my eyes off of it; looking at the fine detail Sasori had put into it. The eyes were of a deep ocean blue. The hair was short and black. The clothes were of that of those who had lived on the street; tattered and worn shirt and pants the clung to the ankles. The mouth was that of a light pink almost like the color of my hair.

Sasori just watched me as I took in every little detail about the small puppet. The way the joints move freely. Everything.

Several hours later I watched Sasori create another small puppet. When he was done I could tell he had made a female puppet from the way the face and clothes were. Just then Naruto came in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master Sasori but Master Deidara is here."

"Ah yes. Send him up."

"Yes Master Sasori," Naruto said and he left.

Moments later the man called Deidara entered.

"Sasori I see you haven't stopped playing with your little dolls yet," he said in a playful way and smirking.

"They're puppets Dei," Sasori replied; smirking as well. They both started laughing leaving me confused as to why. Deidara finally acknowleged my presence.

"And I also see that you have a slave." The moment he said slave my nails dug into the wooden workbench beside me.

_"I am no one's slave,"_ I thought furiated by just that one word.

Sasori put his hand over mine; trying to calm me down.

After Deidara had left I was still tense from what he had called me. I was completely unaware of what Sasori was doing. Sasori pulled me into him and wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders. My eyes went wide as I realized what was happening. He is holding me. Sasori put his cheek on the top of my head trying to get me to clam down and relax. I instantly calmed down and puts my head against his firm chest. He held me tighter.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to ask you."

* * *

You people probably hate me for that XD *dodges knives* now that's not very nice *dodges a butcher knife* O.O ok who threw that?


	5. Kidnapped

My mind was racing as Sasori lead me back to my room.

_"Is he really a vampire prince? That might explain how he was so fast into cathcing me the day he bought me."_

I had always thought something was odd about him but never did I expect in my life that Sasori is a VAMPIRE. Before I knew it we were at the door to my bedroom. He swiftly opened the door and looked at me when he noticed I didn't move. I was so lost in thought that I didn't come out of my thoughts till I heard his voice break the almost eerie silence.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked at him fully out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Uh... no, nothing is wrong."

"You're a horrible liar Sakura." He took my hands into his; completely covering mine. His hands were warm. I always thought that vampire's hands were cold but they were warm. "You're unnerved that I'm a vampire aren't you?" His voice was filled with hurt, sadness, and worry. He may have been worried that I would run from him but I will never know. "Please be honest with me Sakura. Please."

I was at a loss for words. The more I looked into those soft brown eyes so full of sadness and hurt I would surely break down crying. All I could do was simply nod before the words found me.

"Just abit though. I could get used to it." I watched as a soft smile formed on his lips. The sadness, hurt, and worry that was in his eyes was now gone.

The next morning I awoke to the usual sunset. I quickly took a shower and got dressed then waited for my bedroom door to be unlocked so I may leave.

Hours have passed and there was no sign of anyone that came to my door till it finally came open. It was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Master Sasori has been greatly injured! We need you to follow us now Sakura!" Naruto yelled in worry running from the room. I ran after Naruto with Sasuke close behind me. Once we got to the foyer there were servants everywhere tending to their master's wounds.

"Get....me....S-sakura." Sasori's voice was faint. He was turned from me so I wasn't able to see how badly he had been injured.

"She's coming Master," one of the servants assured him.

I hurried to the front of the couch in which he was laying on. There I saw how horribly he's been injured. His body had a burn mark on it the shape of a cross on his chest and his face, arms, and legs had deep cuts and huge bruises on them.

"Sakura," he spoke again in that faint voice after seeing me. "Give....m-me your....hand, love."

I did as I was told and put my hand in his feeling his bloody hand wrap securely around it. I kneeled beside him.

"Oh Sasori what happend?" I asked full of concern.

"An...old friend....of mine," he grunted in pain from the servants putting warm water on his wounds.

I took the cloth from the servant and started tending to the huge gash on his forehead. Even though I was dabbing the cloth lightly on it he was still on alot of pain.

"Please....don't be....mad at me....Sakura," he said it as he grimaced in pain. His eyes closing gently.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I was really wondering why I would. He obviously had a reason to fight who ever his old friend was.

"I am not....who you.... think I....am, love," he said while drifting off to sleep. I stopped dabbing his head with the cloth because it was so bloody and he really looked like he could use a good rest....and a medic.

"Master Sasori maybe Sakura should get back to her quarters so you may rest," a servant suggested quietly.

"NO!" His eyes snapped open and glared at the servant boy with bright red eyes. "She stays with me. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master. Sorry Master," the servant boy warily said as he cowered back into the another part of the mansion.

Sasori tried to get up on his own while the servants try to coax him into stay lying down so they mad tend to his wounds.

"Master please lay down," a very worried servant said. From the way this servant dressed I could tell he was part of the grounds crew.

Sasori still tried to get up on his own. He looked straight at me probably wondering when I was going to say something.

"Please, Sasori, lay down. I don't think you should be moving anyways," I said to him in a very concerned voice and looking at him with a worried look. He slowly laid back down on the bed.

"I only laid back down because Sakura had asked me to," he retorted as if he wanted to stay lying down all along.

Moments later Sasori had been moved from the couch in the foyer to my room. The servants laid him down gently on the bed hoping not to re-open any of the wounds then left closing the door behind them.

I stared at him for a while unsure of whether or not to climb into bed with him.

"It's alright. Come to bed Sakura." His voice cut through the silence of the night. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed into my nightgown and went to bed. I turned on my side so I was facing him but shut my eyes so I could at least try to go to sleep. I felt the blankets come up and cover me to my shoulders. I remained with my eyes closed till I felt a hand starting to caress my cheek. My eyes snapped open and met with the piercing red ones. He had gotten closer to me that when I opened my eyes it scared me. I quickly jumped back only to find out that i was on the edge of the bed. I fell but I never hit the ground instead I looked and saw that Sasori had caught me.

"Sasori! You shouldn't strain yourself already! What if you had re-opened a wound!?" I practically yelled at him.

"Well then I would start bleeding again," he said playfully with a playful grin on his face. I could feel my eye twitch by the remark.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled again.

"Maybe." He smiled at me. I tried to free myself from his hold but the more I had tried the more he tightened his grip on me.

He picked me up and laid me down on the bed gently then climbed in next to me. He covered us both up and watched me as I drifted off to a deep sleep.

Somewhere around 4 in the morning I felt the cold wind on my face. I opened my eyes and saw Sasori was asleep. I looked around and saw that the balcony doors were open.

_"That's funny I could have sworn I had closed them before I left my room."_

I quietly got up so I didn't wake Sasori and closed the balcony doors. Once I heard the click I made sure that they were locked. I walked quietly to bed only to be caught by someone. I tried to scream but their hand was over my mouth. I tried to fight but they had me off the ground and my arms bound. I felt something hard hit the back of my neck then all went black and quiet.


	6. The Kidnapper and Unpleasant Surprise

My friends have been getting on to me about writing disclaimers so here's one: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! there I hope that makes them happy and well wouldn't you know it? IM BACK FROM THE DEAD! XD well anyways please no throwing knives or shooting at me for being gone so long and as an apology i might put up 2 chapters hope you accept so enjoy ^-^ -Kai Turner

* * *

I awoke for what seems like days later. I was in a dark room with the only light coming from the candle in front of me. I look down at myself to see if i was severely injured only to see that i was naked. I looked frantically through the darkness to find my clothes but whenever i tried to move my arms they would ache. I look back to see what was holding me from getting up only to see shackles and chains.

'Well this is just perfect,' I scolded in my head, 'Way to go Sakura. I wonder how you got yourself into this mess?'

Just then the door opened. The light poured into the room as the door creaked open. In stepped a cloaked figure.

"Glad to see you're up," he smiled.

He came closer to me and knelt down so he was face to face with me. He had buchy eyebrows and a bowl hair cut. His hair was jet black.

"You'll be a fine wife for my pupil." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I glared though. I jerked my head from his hand and spit in his eye. He tn smacked me across the face.

"You better have better manners when my pupil comes to see his bride. I will not tolerate such rudeness from a mere slave!"

And with that he left. I sat there trying to figure a way out hoping this would not be the end of it all.

Hours later a younger man that looked like the elder came in and walks towards me. I look at him with disgust only realize he's letting me go.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are going to be my wife in a little while so I want to make sure you are not sore or anything," as he said that he drapped a blanket over me as though he was trying to keep me warm.

"Why me though?" I asked out of curiousity.

"I wanted since the first day I saw you in the town square being sold and I had asked sensei to buy you but that man with red hair beat us." He gently helped me stand since it felt like I had no legs. As we walked he kept talking to me. Telling me about his past but I wasnt paying attention. I was thinking. I was thinking of a way out of here and away from him.

_"What about Sasori won't he try to... wait why am i thinking about him I mean honestly he's probably not going to come for me," _I thought. I was lead into another room with no windows and only one way in and out.

"I'll see you in a bit my love," he gleefully said as he left, shutting and locking the door behind him. I look around the room to see it was much like the one that I was in just moments earlier only much warmer and nicer. I look over at a chair and see a beautiful red wedding dress with a veil and tiara on top of it.

"Oh my god this guy was serious," I said to myself as i felt the fabric. Just then i heard the door unlock and open to see some maids come in.

"My name is Kiki, I'm the head maid here and these are my assistants. We're here to help you get ready for the wedding," she kindly said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint any of you i just don't want to get married."

"But you have to. Lord demands you to marry him," in a fearful tone she explained.

"Please you have to help me get out of here I belong to someone else." I nearly puked at the the very words of belonging to someone.

"Who?"

The question took me off guard. "Sasori," I said nonchalantly. The maids gasped.

"You mean the Sasori who lives up in that creepy mansion?!"

"Yeah that's the one," I said as though I really didn't care much for the mansion being called creepy becuase I know just how beautiful it is inside.

"Alright we'll help you. We'll get you back to Mr. Creepy," she smiled as she said it.

"Uh... it's Sasori," I dead panned.

"I know I just like to call him ." She smiled even brighter.

Moments later....

The door opens and in comes the butler. "They are ready for you miss," he said so professionally. I'm now dressed in the red wedding dress. I have red make up on and my hair done with the veil and tiara in place. The butler puts his hand out of me to take and I take it.

_"Well no goinging back now," _I thought as the butler lead me down the stairs and into the great hall.

* * *

Well tell me what you think? I know its short but hey writer's block! The next chapter i might put up soon this week ^-^


	7. UPDATE PLEASE READ!

Hey guys this is an update. First of all I'd like to thank all of you who have subscribed and favorited this story. I'm really surprised. I really didn't think it was that good. (Sorry I'm ranting XD) I'm thinking about making another story, but I will still continue this story. Right now I have writer's block and could use some help from you people. so any ideas review. No ideas, No updating the story. So give ideas PLEASE!!

-Kai Turner

P.S. you will be credited for the idea


	8. The Return Short Chapter Sorry :'

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!!!!!!

* * *

I walked along the long hallway looking around before we were at the doors to where the wedding was to be held. I could hear the song "Here Comes the Bride" playing loudly just as the doors swang open. The room, being the Great Hall, of course, was gigantic. There were white sakuras surrounding the room. The butler starts walking me down the long narrow way between the pews to the alter where there stood Rock Lee in his tux.

_"God he seriously doesn't look good in a tux. Or maybe it's his stupid haircut and those bushy eyebrows that make it seem that way." _That was all I could think of as I reach the alter and stand beside him. I look over at the maids, waiting for the time to actually get the chance to escape before I say my vows.

The wedding went on and on for what seemed like ever. Rock practically stared at me from the corner of his eye the entire time.

"And do you Sakura Haruno take Rock Lee to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked me. As much as I wanted to throw a temper tantrum and scream no from the top of my lungs I maintained my composure and said "I do." much to my own surprise.

"If there is any reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Just then the door flies open and in steps Sasori.

"I object!" he screamed. I could tell by the look in his eye that he was infuriated. "She was kidnapped and forced into this! This was not of her own will!" He glared at Rock. "And you! If you ever so much as come close to her again I will ensure I will personally rip your testicles from your body very slowly, burn them, chop of your dick, burn that as well, and bury you alive you no good mother fucking son of a bitch!!" He walked over to me and picked me rather effortlessly and carried me out of there.

"How did you find me?" Sasori looked at me as if I just asked the dumbest question ever.

"How do you think I found you, blossom?" He smirked slightly at his remark and I blush just ever so slightly that he noticed.

Several hours of him walking and carrying me, we finally get back home. Wait did i just call his home my home? Weird. Anyways we get back there and the first thing he does is take me up to my room and lays me on the bed to get some rest. I had fallen asleep in his arms halfway here. I was just so tired I couldn't help it.

"Tomorrow night will be special for you, blossom." He moved some hair out of my eyes. "I'll protect you. You won't leave my sight ever again. I promise." He kisses my lips gently so he doesn't wake me and covers me up with the blankets. I slept until dawn the next day.

* * *

Hey guys! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!! Please forgive me! PLEASE?!?! *dodges bullet* That's not very nice! Who did that?! Anyways I just wanted to thank xX Foxy Scorpion Blossom xX for the wonderful idea which I will continue on in the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to freaking update. That's why I hate school. I've had so many projects due so that's why this chapter is so so so short. I will try to post a new chapter every week from now on but I'm NOT making any promises. So yea review please. I'll take flames even as long as they're constructive. Just tell me what you think of this really short, I could do so much better, chapter. Who knows I might actually make it longer. Well anyways sorry for my ranting and everyone please forgive me for such a long wait! (To be completely honest I totally forgot about XD silly me!) Well see you in the next chapter. Bye. ^_^

-Kai Turner


	9. The Ball Part 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE STORY! (second part of idea from xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx)

* * *

I awoke to the birds singing once again. I look around forgetting where I was for a moment.

"_Oh yeah. Now I remember Sasori saved me from getting married to bushy brows,_" I thought after all the memories came back to me. _"I wonder where Sasori is_..."

I wondered around the mansion until I finally found him in the kitchen drinking... wait what is that? He saw me come in and tried to hide it before I saw.

"Good morning," he greeted me.

"Morning... uh what were you just now drinking?" I questioned him. He held up the bag of dark red liquid and sighed.

"You caught me. I was drinking blood. I am a vampire remember?" he smirked. I blushed a little while thinking about him trying to drink my blood. Eah. I didn't notice I had put my hand on my neck until he had chuckled. "Don't worry I won't drink your blood unless... you want me to," his smirk widened. I blushed even more and tried to change the subject.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well tonight I had arranged for a great feast in your honor," he smiled at me. That wonderful smile that I would hate to admit that's so devilishly handsome. What in the hell am I thinking? Oh well it's the truth.

"Why in my honor?" I asked trying not to sound nervous or flattered. It must've worked cause he gave me that bored stare he gives Deidara when he doesn't shut up for 10 minutes straight.

"Because I got you back. It's like a celebration that you're alright and safe," he smiled that same smile that could make me melt again. I looked at him like he's bipolar or crazy or BOTH!

"Ok then. Is there anything in particular that I need to wear for this occasion?" I asked boredly until I saw the smirk on his face. I became a little worried.

Later on that night the feast was ready and the guests were coming in. Sasori said he knows alot of the guests and that he would like me to meet them. He had met them from his royal side where he had to help out the werewolf prince, Tobi, and many other royals. That's just perfect. I get to hang out with a bunch of undead people tonight. Yays for me. Trying to be sarcastic doesn't exactly work for me, heh.

I'm still in the bathroom getting ready. Just then I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you ready yet?"

It's Sasori. Damn. Did he have to sound so irritated. Oh yeah I forgot he's impatient.

"Do I have to wear this?" was my only question to him while looking at myself in the body length mirror on the bathroom wall.

"Yes. Now get out here if you're ready."

I unlocked the door and walked out. His mouth dropped and he blushed. Sasori actually blushed! Oh my God I wish I had a camera for that moment!

"What?" I asked trying to be as cute and innocent as possible just to keep that priceless look on his face. He unfortunately snapped out of it and smirked.

"You look beautiful, my angel." He looked me over. I am wearing a white, silk, floor length. speghetti strap gown with white high heeled sandals that strap up to my knees. The gown had angel wings sewn onto it. The wings were barely skimming the floor and about an inch over my head. The wings are very light, slender, and flexible which is a good thing if you ask me. I have on white eyeshadow and eyeliner and black mascara. I have light pink lip gloss on that tastes like cherry and a light pink blush on my cheeks. My hair is curled at the ends and has silver glitter in it. I looked at him crossly.

"No pun intended, dear," he smiled nervously. I looked in his hands and there was a box.

"What's with the box?" I asked curiously at him. His blush grew. I smirked on the inside. Who knew making Sasori blush like a fool would be so much fun?

"Close your eyes," he told me. I looked at him questioningly. "Trust me," he smiled. I closed my eyes and heard the box open. He placed something on my head that fell onto my forehead. He grabbed a mirror and held it up to me. "Ok. You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes and saw a silver tiara with a sapphire rightin the middle. The tiara had a complicated Celtic design to it. "Well what do you think? Do you like it?" he asked. I could've sworn I detected a hint of nervousness to the questions.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I love it! Thank you!" I hugged him tightly. Wait did I just hug Sasori! Wow there is something wrong with me. Maybe I should just lay down for a good oh I don't know eternity.

"You're welcome," he smiled and hugged me back. For some reason I feel so secure and safe in his arms. They're so strong yet gentle. I got lost on my own thoughts that I didn't realize how deep in thought I really was until he asked, "Ready to go meet our guests?" He smiled down at me. I gave him a little nod.

* * *

*holds up shield* Hey guys! *nervous laugh* I'm back! *kinda peeks around shield and nearly get hit with knife; cowers back behind shield* What have I told you people about throwing knives! It's not nice!... Anyways yea I'm back. I actually got out this summer then my boyfriend broke up with me cause of his dad and now I'm back at the computer! Pathetic right? XD oh wells! so anyways me is really sowwy please forgives me! OwO PWEEASSSEEE! So yea I've been bored and I've had this nagging in the back of my brain telling me to update but I couldn't figure out what to update on XD So yea I'm thinking about doing a new SasoSaku story with demons and angels cause vampires are getting overrated no offence to Twilight fans but Twilight ruined vampires for me. So yea tell me whether you like my new story idea give me some ideas for this one and please comment and give some advice (sorry for the ranting I tend to do that alot XD) SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

-Kai Turner :)


	10. The Ball Part 2

I don't own ANYTHING but the plot. :)

* * *

I took his arm as we left the bedroom to the ball room. I looked up at him wondering what his thoughts were about this and wondering if there were others like him. Of course there had to be but you never know.

We entered the ballroom and everyone seemed normal enough until someone by the name of Kakashi walked by with a dog's tail hanging out.

"_He must be Prince Tobi's servant,_" I thought as Sasori led me to the middle of the ballroom. While he spoke of happy and joyous things I was too busy looking around the room trying figure out who everyone was.

"_Let's see here... obviously Prince Tobi and Kakashi are werewolves... ummm_," was all I could think of until the word "wife" hit my ears. I glance over at Sasori while he concludes his speech. Everyone claps and goes about their business. I look over and see Naruto getting yelled at by Sasuke for dropping another tray of food onto the floor. I quickly and quietly go over to them.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Naruto whined and kind of yelled at Sasuke.

"I don't care if you didn't mean to Naruto! You still dropped it! Do you realize how mad Master is going to be?" Sasuke retorted.

I chimed in. "Hey. Sasuke, cut him some slack okay? Even I'm kid of stressing out here." I smiled kindly at them hoping to calm Naruto's nerves and Sasuke's temper.

Sasuke sighed a heavy sigh. "Fine. Whatever. I'm going to get some more food." And with that he left. I look at Naruto.

"Why must I always mess things up?"

"It's not your fault, Naruto. Accidents happen to people."

Hours later the party ended and I am finally free to do whatever I want so I decide to take a shower.

About 10 minutes into the shower the curtain gets pulled back suddenly. I screamed, grabbed the closest thing to me (which would be the shampoo bottle at the time), and started hitting who ever it was with the bottle.

"OW! Will you stop that?"

Hmmmm. That voice sounds awfully familiar. I opened one eye and I see Sasori standing right there in all his naked glory rubbing his head where I had hit him several times with the bottle.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" As I tried to apologize it finally hits me that not only am I seeing him naked but... he's also seeing me in my NAKED glory as well. I scream again, closing the shower curtain fast. "Next time make your presence known so I can at least have something on hand to cover myself with!" I felt a cold breeze against my wet skin and his voice suddenly purring in my ear.

"Why?"

I feel his hand rub down my neck to my shoulders then down my arms as he presses himself into me. I can feel his dick rubbing against my lower back (since he is taller than me) and hardening.

I blush profusely. "_There is no way this can be happening to me,_" was all I could think of.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Hot, sexy scene coming up though. :) *hides behind a shield* Now people I know it's been more than a year to update but I'm trying to be more committed I just had a lot of things going on. *laughs nervously* Ideas are much appreciated. (You will be credited for the idea). Thanks for being loyal for so long.

-Kai Turner :)


End file.
